


Dia Pikir

by RegulusUnispiren



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegulusUnispiren/pseuds/RegulusUnispiren
Summary: Dia pikir ...





	Dia Pikir

Dia pikir aku lemah  
Dia pikir aku bodoh  
Dia pikir aku tak berguna  
Dia pikir aku sakit

Dia pikir pekerjaanku dapat selesai dalam waktu seminggu  
Dia pikir aku bisa sembuh dengan hanya sekali terapi  
Dia pikir penyakitku hanya alibi  
Dia pikir aku adalah penyakitnya

Dia pikir aku tidak butuh terapi  
Dia pikir dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan  
Dia pikir dia sudah cerdas  
Dia pikir dia tahu segalanya

Dia pikir dia tidak pernah salah  
Dia pikir dia tidak pernah luput  
Dia pikir dia tidak pernah khilaf  
Dia pikir dia tidak pernah keliru

Dia pikir dia selalu benar  
Dia pikir dia selalu kuat  
Dia pikir dia selalu pintar  
Dia pikir dia selalu hebat

Dia pikir aku menyalahkannya  
Dia pikir aku membencinya  
Dia pikir aku mengecewakannya  
Dia pikir aku membebaninya

Dia pikir dia bisa sembunyikan rasa salahnya padaku  
Dia pikir dia bisa sembunyikan rasa bencinya padaku  
Dia pikir dia bisa sembunyikan rasa kecewanya padaku  
Dia pikir dia bisa sembunyikan rasa bebannya padaku

Dia pikir dia tahu segalanya  
Dia pikir dia Tuhan  
Dia pikir dia malaikat  
Dia pikir dia penguasa

Dia pikir aku bukan apa-apanya  
Dia pikir aku bonekanya  
Dia pikir aku bagian jeleknya  
Dia pikir aku sampahnya

Dia  
Pikir  
Dia  
Tahu  
Segalanya

**Author's Note:**

> Aku butuh menenangkan diri.


End file.
